


Idk i might do more prolly not

by hopefulDesolate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Oneshot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulDesolate/pseuds/hopefulDesolate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Idk i might do more prolly not

dave's eyes traced his room, the walls now a blank canvas, stripped away of all the happiness they once held. the pictures that used to hang cheerily on a string were now sitting scattered on the floor. photos of two people smiling, the joy they cast now held doubt. the empty feeling that sat clutching his heart began to gnaw at his head. slowly they began to circulate, screaming thoughts that seemed to only blame him. pain flooded the strider's being, self-doubt slithering its place into his mind.  
"its all your fault they left," hissing the scathing words they began to shout, "ITS YOUR FAULT THEY LEFT."  
dave's breathing began to pick up, his hands shaking softly as he covered his mouth, choking back a sob. his free hand began to tread through his hair as if he could brush the thoughts away. the blonde rose from where he sat, letting his body guide him to his bed. he let out a soft sigh before he felt the first warm tear trickle down his face.  
"f...fuck..." he whispered. slowly, sobs began to rattle his chest. they tore through what little composure he had left. he sat slowly, the plush feeling of the comforter drawing him in. tears streaked his face as he set his glasses down on the nightstand beside him. his hand lingered on the rim of the lenses before he curled himself into a ball. the wicked sobs from earlier began to slow and he drifted into a light sleep.  
dave rolled over in his bed, his mind drawing him from what little sleep he got. squinting, he read the analog clock. the soft glowing red spelled out a harsh 1:34 am. dave groaned, but sat up anyway. there was a soft pain that thrummed in his mind, a reminder of the previous day's events.  
he didn't want to remember their face or the way they spoke those words. he shook his head softly, wanting to forget, begging to. he stood very slowly, his hand sliding across his nightstand until it rested upon a small silver device. his phone. he lifted the phone a soft grimace plagued his features yet a little piece of him prayed they had said something, anything...  
nothing. he knew it was wishful thinking, they made it clear they wouldn't talk to him again. the moment his screen dimmed he set it down and left the place beside his bed to trek into the bathroom nearby. when he entered he kept the lights off, not needing them to see. the soft glow of the moon illuminated all he had to see.  
the water felt cool as he splashed it over his face. the sudden feeling began to draw him away from his thoughts. he looked into the mirror, only able to just make out some of his features. dave sighed once again and turned to dry his face. as he did so the fatigue seemed to creep back onto his skin. he walked slowly back to his bed.  
the young teen rested his head against his pillow, silently wishing to be swallowed by his bed.


End file.
